Love at First Sight
by Manwathiel
Summary: Long after the War of the Ring, the royal family of Gondor celebrates the arrival of their thrid child. The remaining Fellowship join in the celebration and Legolas has his first real encounter with a baby. Oneshot


**Hello! This is just a short little fic that I submitted into a fan fiction contest. No real plot to it, just something a little cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as their King raised his child high up into the air for all to see. The slim baby, dressed in a puffy lavender dress, gazed out into the vast sea of people with big, wide eyes. The women all gasped and marveled at the little girl's beauty. She was a spitting image of their beloved Queen.

Beside the King stood his wife. She had raven hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her gown was made of a fine, white silk that hugged her body in all of the right places. She smiled lovingly at her husband and her new baby. The King slowly lowered their child and he stepped towards his loved. They shared a lingering kiss before turning to the crowd once more.

Behind and to the left of them stood two others. An older male and a little girl that looked to be the age of six, the male about seventeen, were holding hands and smiling happily. The girl was beaming at the crowd and at her family, bouncing joyfully. She wore a pale green dress that spun and ruffled as she hopped around. Her eyes were the same blue as her mother's and her hair the same jet black. The male was smiling lovingly at his new sister that was being cuddled in his parent's arms. His hair was a dark brown and he had the same gray eyes of his father.

To the right of them stood seven more onlookers. One had long, snow white hair that hung down past his shoulders. A beard of the same color hung down to the same length. His robes were of the same white and he carried a staff in his hand.

There were also four very short people that appeared to be only children. One had dark hair, while the others had a reddish brown. Their pants only came down to the middle of their legs and they wore beautiful cloaks and jackets.

Standing next to each other was a red headed dwarf who was clapping wildly and a more composed, blonde haired elf who smiled proudly at the new addition to this family. The dwarf was clad in a dark blue outfit and his long beard was braided in two places. The elf was wearing a green tunic with belled sleeves and a small circlet was placed upon his head.

The many people continued to clap and cheer for the baby, though they knew she was probably more frightened and confused then happy and excited. After all, it had only been a few weeks since she was born.

After a few more moments, the family turned and left back into the Citadel of their great home of Minas Tirith, followed by the seven that stood behind them. Two guards in heavy, silver armor closed the mighty doors behind them once they had all passed. Once by one, the spectators filed down through the courtyard and went back to their normal duties.

Back in the great hall, the family of now five stood together, taking turns holding the baby and playing with her. The King and Queen held hands and kissed once again. Soon, all of them, including the seven, sat in a large circle in the middle of the floor. The baby was currently being held by the blonde elf who cradled her in his arms, studying her intently. The bright, blue eyes of the baby stared back up at him as she sucked on her thumb. The elf smiled at her when the King looked over at him.

"I see you have taken a liking to her." He said with a smile. The elf looked up at him and nodded.

"She is so beautiful, Aragorn." He started. "I have never seen anything like it." Aragorn chuckled.

"Yes, isn't she? She has the beauty of her mother." The elf continued to stare in awe at the little girl and all of the others continued their conversations. Many moments past when the younger girl yawned. The Queen noticed this.

"Eldarion, would you please take Geliriel to her room?" The prince of Minas Tirith nodded.

"Of course, mother." He replied. Geliriel shook her head.

"No, mama, I am not tired." She replied, yawning. Arwen chuckled.

"Yes, you are, dear. Now go with your brother." She said. Still yawning, the girl was picked up by Eldarion and they soon disappeared around the corner. Arwen then turned towards the one who still held her new child.

"Legolas, are you ever going to give Caladhiel up?" She asked. The prince looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Legolas, we would all like to have a turn to hold her." One of the shorter people said.

"Yes, Sam. I am sorry. I just really like her, is all." The elf said, reluctantly handing the child to the hobbit. The dwarf's rough chuckle then filled the hall.

"I believe our elf here is a bit love-struck with the baby." Legolas turned to him, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Nay, Gimli, she is but a child. I just like her. I have never really handled babies before." He explained. Gimli just shook his head.

All of the hobbits cuddled and played with the baby. Her high pitched giggle filled the room, causing all of the spirits of the ones nearby to life even higher. Soon, Caladhiel found herself back in the arms of the prince of Mirkwood and began to tire. She let everyone know by whimpering slightly.

Legolas looked down at the young human in his arms and smiled.

"Arwen, I believe she is tired. Would you mind if I took her up to the nursery to rest?" He asked.

"Of course not, Legolas. That would be much appreciated." Legolas then stood slowly so as not to discomfort the bundle he held in his arms. With a small nod, he turned and began to make his way to the private nursery he knew Aragorn and Arwen had attached to their room.

Once he reached the room, he began to carefully change the little girl into her simple sleeping gown. He then gently placed her in the silver crib that was lined with soft, clean blankets and quilts. The elf then leaned down slowly to kiss her on the forehead. As he pulled up the blankets, the human reached up to him. Legolas gave her a puzzled look, causing the girl to squeal in laughter. He smiled and allowed her to grip onto his finger. She squealed again.

For a few moments, the two stayed like this until it seemed to Legolas that she was asleep. He slowly removed his hand from her's, but her eyes shot open as he did this. She began to frown and tears spilled over her big eyes. Legolas gasped.

"No, no, no, please don't cry!" He pleaded, but tears still flowed down her little cheeks. Thinking quickly, the elf picked her up and cradled her against his chest again. This caused her to giggle and she even managed to clap her tiny hands in delight.

With a sigh of relief, Legolas then walked over to an intricately designed rocking chair and sat. Slowly, he began to rock the child and he hummed a soft elven song. Caladhiel stared up at him with tired eyes as a smile formed on her face.

Legolas closed his eyes as he hummed. He noticed that her breathing had slowed, meaning she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. The elf rested his head on the back of the rocking chair and continued to hum. Before he knew it, the song entranced him and he too fell into a deep elven slumber. This was how the parents of the little girl found the two and they smiled.

Aragorn took a soft blanket from the linen closet and covered the two with it, making sure that his daughter's head was not covered. Arwen leaned down and kissed her head and they left, leaving the two as they were.

For the elf and little human, it seemed it was love at first sight.

End.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it! Enjoy!**


End file.
